Harry of the Grey Skies
by Kurisu
Summary: Harry's receiving notes from someone...(bad summary) Harry/Draco fluff.


O.o I think this idea's too cliche, but I rather like it. ^^; The song in the notes is "Medellia of the Grey Skies" (note the title; also fits Draco's eyes, ne?) by the Smashing Pumpkins. o.o; I twisted it around a bit, replacing "Medellia" with "Harry". I think this is a bit...confusing, to say the least. This is slash, so I would suggest that the non-fans stay away. And a SLIGHT hint of twincest on Fred and George's part. And as you know, Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to me.  
  
The Great Hall wasn't as quiet as it usually was. In fact, it was louder, particularly that spring had arrived. And it was after Valentine's Day as well. Couples giggled and kissed. With the exception for the trio, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ron was busy talking to Fred and George about some pastry they snuck their Ton-Tongue Toffees in. Hermione's nose was in a book that looked like the revised version of Hogwarts: A History. And Harry...was quietly eating his breakfast and thinking. The latter, more.   
"It was in the apple pie, I believe." said Fred.   
"I remember it being in the muffins." said George. Ron panicked. Apparently, he ate both.   
Hermione looked up from her book, and stared at Harry, eating slowly.   
"Harry, are you all right?" she asked in worry.   
"I'm fine."   
Suddenly, the owls flew into the hall, dropping letters and packages from above. A brown owl swooped and dropped a piece of parchment. It had fluttered straight into Harry's plate. Ron and Hermione were curious.   
"Who's it from?" asked Ron.   
"I don't know." said Harry. It was written in a beautiful, elegant script. He read it aloud to them.  
  
_You're an empty promise   
You're an easy chair   
You're the gods' forces struck down somewhere  
  
You're a secret notice   
You're a mystery sky   
You're a wish floated up to the night...   
Harry of my eyes   
You're the emptiness of I   
You're the reason that I write   
And if you say you will   
I will love you still..._  
  
Ron choked on his food (which was none of the desserts).   
"Someone loves you, Harry!" said George.   
"There's no name." said Harry, blinking in confusion.   
Hermione took the piece of parchment, trying to figure out the handwriting.   
"It's no one I know. But it looks oddly familiar."   
Next to her, Ginny took the note. She couldn't help but sigh a bit, even though she had gotten over her crush on Harry. But she smiled.   
"How sweet." she said. "I wonder who i--"   
Suddenly, the note was snatched from her hands. A blonde-haired Slytherin smirked, then glanced at Harry.   
"What's _this_? 'You're the gods' forces struck down somewhere'? An admirer, Potter? How amazing."   
"Malfoy, you bloody git! Give it back!" said Ron, furious.   
"Honestly, Weasel, I wish you would prove yourself useful, like throw yourself in the lake. But I daresay your intelligence is not capable of such a task."   
They could almost see the steam rising from the redhead's ears. Harry and Hermione held him down.   
"Malfoy, I would suggest you leave them alone, before I give you detention. Go back to your table." said McGonagall from behind him. With one glance at the parchment, Draco threw it at Harry, then walked off, sulking.   
============   
"Who do you think sent it to you?" asked Ron.   
"I'm not sure." said Harry, holding the letter as if it was dear to him.   
"Draco Malfoy!" said George with a laugh.   
"Why would it be Draco?" asked Hermione.   
"I notice...he's always staring at Harry." said Fred, working on a new prank.   
"Malfoy sent Harry the note?" asked Seamus, walking in.   
"I think he did." said the twins in unison.   
Dean overheard. "Malfoy sent Harry a note? What about?"   
"We don't know!" said Harry, blushing furiously.   
"No need to be flustered, Harry..." said Fred.   
"After all, we know you fancy Malfoy." said George.   
If Harry was compared to any animal at this time, it would be a gaping goldfish.   
"Malfoy and HARRY?!" Ron said, nearly fainting. Ginny blushed. Hermione was in semi-shock.   
All the Gryffindors began talking at once.   
"I'd be damned if I saw that..."   
"I doubt it..."   
"Malfoy and Harry? Now, that's a laugh."   
"Doesn't Malfoy like that Parkinson girl?"   
"Opposites attract, as they say."   
"Malfoy probably fancies him too...that's why he's always picking on him."   
"Absolutely smitten."   
"Why Malfoy?"   
"Bad taste."   
"I DON'T FANCY MALFOY!"   
Everyone blinked.   
With that said, Harry stormed off to the boys' dorm.   
============   
Harry lay in his bed, thinking. It wasn't time for bed, he was in pretty early, but he needed to be alone. What if it was Draco that sent him the note? He doubted it, but he couldn't help but wish that it was.   
He loved that blond Slytherin, the one with eyes the color of a stormy grey sky. The one he knew that would grow to become the supporter of the murderer who killed his parents. But he couldn't believe that...he didn't want to believe that Draco wanted to be a Death Eater. He knew he didn't. Lucius was forcing him.   
And he loved him with every fiber of his being.   
Taking out the note, he began to read it, wondering if he had seen the beautiful calligraphy-like writing somewhere. Hermione had recognized it--why hadn't he? He remembered a time where she was paired with Draco in Potions, but had she actually seen his writing?   
_I will love you still..._   
Harry ran his finger over that line so many times. He didn't even _know_ if it was Draco--how can he be so sure it was?   
Harry thought he hated him, thought that the dismissal of Draco's hand would be for the best.   
But he loved him. And Harry regretted that day he ever said "no" to the beautiful Malfoy.   
============   
Hermione was the first to notice how quiet Harry was.   
_Probably that letter...and with everyone's assumptions._   
"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Ron, eyeing the lemon pie. The twins snickered.   
"I'm fine."   
Ron glared at Fred and George before gettng back to Harry.   
"I know for a fact that Fred and George's rumors aren't true...they're just trying to joke with us again." The redhead's face twisted.   
"Malfoy." he spit out, as though it were garbage in his mouth. "Who would fancy _him_?"   
Harry lowered his head even more, picking at his muffin.   
Somewhere across the room, a Slytherin screamed, her face growing huge warts. Fred and George laughed hysterically. Hermione shook her head as professors swarmed over to the girl, trying spells to cure her.   
It was then--that silent second--that Harry's emerald eyes laid on Draco's stormy ones. Harry blinked. Draco's eyes looked at him in...adoration?   
Then, the owls flew in, dropping parcels and letters from mid-air. Another note fell straight into Harry's hands.   
"Another one, Harry?" said Hermione. They leaned over to read.  
  
_And if I could   
I'd throw away this world   
I'd dress you all in pearls   
I'd give you what you want  
  
You're all I notice   
In a crowded room   
You're vacant motives unmoved   
Revealed..._  
  
"Pearls?" questioned Ron.   
"I wonder who it is...I want to know!" said Lavender, who obviously heard through the gossip that went around the girls' dormitories.   
"Don't you think we want to know, too, Lavender?" said Hermione.   
Fred made a cough that sounded suspiciously like "Malfoy". George snickered.   
"Come off it, Fred. It's not funny anymore." said Ron, obviously disturbed.   
============   
Even though he had his back turned, Harry could feel Draco's stare. But each time he turned around, Draco would be dilligently working. That is, until he caught a glance of what was on Draco's paper...  
  
_Harry of my eyes_  
  
So it WAS Draco! Somewhere inside him, his heart leapt for joy, yet...he hoped this wasn't some sort of sick joke that he started. Forcing the pessimism out of his mind, he never noticed Snape standing before him.   
"MR. POTTER!" snapped the Potion professor, jolting Harry out of his reverie.   
"I asked you a question!"   
"I'm sorry....what was it?"   
Hermione's hand was up in the air.   
"That will be 20 points from Gryffindor for daydreaming in my class. Miss Granger?"   
============   
Everyone was asleep at last. Harry crept down to the common room with a parchment and quill, the Invisibility Cloak over him. He was planning to write a note to Draco, supposedly to tell him that he wanted to meet him the next night. But as he sat down on a chair, he heard a sound, someone singing softly...  
  
_Harry of my eyes   
You're the emptiness of I   
You're the reason that I write   
And if you say you will   
I will love you still..._  
  
Harry blinked. "....Malfoy?"   
From the shadows, a blond Slytherin emerged. On his face was a smile, not a mock smile, but a sincere smile of adoration.   
"You know now."   
Harry bowed his head a bit. "Yes."   
Draco stepped closer to the green-eyed wizard, almost drowning into the pools of emerald.   
"This is not a joke, is it, Draco?" He knew it wasn't, but he needed the reassurance.   
_He called me Draco..._   
"Not at all, Harry."   
Harry closed his eyes, wanting to know this wasn't a dream, that Draco was really caressing him like this, that the blond's soft, sweet lips were really touching his own. The raven-haired boy ran his fingers through his silky, light hair, and knew...he knew...this was no dream.   
Draco closed his eyes, and softly sang in a whisper to Harry, the last words of his song.  
  
_And if I just could   
Be anything for you   
Just anyone at all   
Anything that mattered   
Washed out...   
You're the silly reasons   
In a goldfish laugh   
You're the ageless seasons   
At rest...at last._  
  
"You have such a beautiful voice, Draco."   
"I know." he said with a smirk. But it wasn't one of contempt, rather, it was quite the contrary.   
He brushed his lips against Harry's once more until the Invisibility Cloak, enjoying the fact that they couldn't be seen.   
"Draco...can I ask you something?"   
"Yes?"   
"How did you get in here?" asked Harry with much curiousity.   
Draco laughed.   
"The Weasley twins told me the password."   
Now, Harry was confused. "Fred and George? Since when were you on good terms with them? Especially since you're a Malfoy..."   
"They found the first of my letters to you in McGonagall's class...the rough draft with my name on it. Yes, I know I'm an idiot." Harry laughed.   
"They decided to blackmail me, against my wishes. If I didn't tell you after the first letter that it was me, they would have done 'disastrous things'. Of course, they caused that accident this morning to Millicent, but I don't think that was directed towards me. They've been telling you who actually sent them."   
"They told me that...as punishment for not telling you. I was coming here, and they saw me. I was to tell you, and that's when they told me the password. Of course, that Fat Lady in the portrait was reluctant to let 'Slytherin trash' pass through."   
Harry's eyes were wide open.   
_So Fred and George were right..._   
"....I need to thank them." replied the green-eyed wizard as he kissed Draco again. The Invisibility Cloak slipped off, but neither of them noticed.   
============   
Hiding behind a couch, Fred and George snickered.   
"It worked." said George.   
"I know all Harry needed was a good snog from Malfoy to cheer him up!" said Fred.   
"....how about we go and catch up as well?"   
"Wonderful." The twins snuck up off into the dorms, leaving Harry and Draco in each other's arms in the warm Gryffindor common room....  
  
Owari 


End file.
